Gungan Attack
"Gungan Attack" is the second episode of the fourth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the sixty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was released on September 16, 2011 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis With but the tiniest fighting strength left to operate and only a brief time to tell the Jedi Council about their predicament before communication is cut off, Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, Ahsoka, Kit Fisto and Captain Ackbar decide to get Prince Lee-Char and Mon Cala senator Meena Tills to their ship and out of the system to safety. Fisto manages to overpower a Quarren patrol and appropriate a couple of aquasleds to get the fugitives to the surface quickly. But Riff Tamson has anticipated that move and blows the ship up before the Jedi and Mon Cala can even reach the surface. Clinging onto the sinking debris, the fugitives allow themselves to be dragged down to the seabed, where they split up into two groups: Anakin goes with Padmè, Ackbar and Tills, while Ahsoka and Fisto accompany the Prince, along with two rescued clone SCUBA troopers. Expecting Republic reinforcements to come here soon, Anakin and his groups proceed to the Mon Calamari central planetary scanner facility, where Anakin uses telekinesis to collapse the entire structure, rendering planetary defenses blind. In the meantime, Lee-Char witnesses from his hiding place how his people are led away into slavery. Desperate to aid them, but advised by Ahsoka to exercise caution in favor of recklessness, Lee-Char uses a seashell horn to inform his people that he is still alive and encourages them to hold on. In the meantime, the Jedi Coucil is faced with the fact that they will have no clone force ready and equipped for underwater battle in time to aid the fugitives. Then Obi-Wan suggests asking the Gungans on Naboo, since they are amphibious creatures. With Jar Jar Binks' feverent support, the Gungan High Council agrees to help at once and sends the Gungan Grand Army to Dac, just in time to render valuable aid to the fugitives. Tamson, however, quickly rallies his own forces and uses his Trident ships to create artificial whirlpools at the two battle sites, disorienting the Jedi and Gungan forces and thus faciliating their capture. Tamson himself goes after the Prince once more, but Kit Fisto manages to engage him in close combat for long enough to allow Lee-Char and Ahsoka to escape. Credits Cast Starring * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Adam McArthur as Prince Lee-Char * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Phil LaMarr as Kit Fisto * Gary Anthony Williams as Riff Tamson * Corey Burton as Count Dooku / Nossor Ri * Ahmed Best as Jar Jar Binks / Boss Lyonie / Prisoner #2 * Catherine Taber as Padmé Amidala * Artt Butler as Captain Ackbar * Tom Kane as Yoda / Narrator * Terrence Carson as Mace Windu * Matthew Wood as Aqua Droids * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers / Quarren Guard / Saesee Tiin * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi / Prisoner #1 * Anna Graves as Senator Meena Tills Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Brian Kalin O'Connell Written by * Jose Molina Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Ackbar *Padmé Amidala *Luminara Unduli *Ahsoka Tano *Anakin Skywalker *Boss Lyonieand *Count Dooku *Jar Jar Binks *Kit Fisto *Mace Windu *Meena Tills *Nossor Ri *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Prince Lee-Char *Riff Tamson *Saesee Tiin *Yoda Creatures *Karkarodon Droid Models *Aqua Droids *Trident Drills *Hydroid Medusa Locations *Dac Events *Clone Wars **Second Battle of Mon Calamari Category:Episodes Category:Season 4